Yandere
by Hikasya
Summary: Aku seorang pembunuh. Tidak layak untuk hidup ataupun mencintai. Kenapa kamu datang ke dalam kehidupanku yang kelam ini, Naruto. Kamu memberikanku arti cinta dan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, aku harus menghentikan waktu sekarang! Fic request untuk Raditdevilboy 001.
**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Luka**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Note: cerita terinspirasi dari lagu Filament by Yousei Teikoku. Karena songfic dilarang di FFN, jadinya lirik terjemahan lagu ini nggak saya tuliskan. Cuma ceritanya dikembangkan berdasarkan lirik di lagu tersebut. Semoga kamu memahaminya, Radit. Maaf, lama banget saya buat fic request kamu ini. Maaf beribu maaf.**

 **Jumat, 22 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Aku seorang pembunuh. Tidak layak untuk hidup ataupun mencintai. Kenapa kamu datang ke dalam kehidupanku yang kelam ini, Naruto. Kamu memberikanku arti cinta dan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, aku harus menghentikan waktu sekarang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Raditdevilboy 001**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YANDERE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang merah muda dan bermata biru kehijauan, sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah jendela. Jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan pemandangan wajah kota Konoha pada malam hari, tepat pada pukul 8 malam. Angin malam berhembus pelan memasuki jendela kamar yang berada di lantai dua itu. Kamar yang gelap gulita tanpa ada penerangan sedikitpun. Gorden jendela yang berwarna merah muda gelap bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin malam. Bahkan membuat rambut dan pakaian gadis itu juga berkibar-kibar karenanya. Menambah rasa tidak menentu di hati sang gadis yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang mendahului suara jam yang berbunyi halus. Jam bulat yang terpasang di dinding terus berjalan memutari kehidupan ini. Detakan jantung sang gadis terus berdegup semakin cepat untuk segera mendahului waktu. Ingin segera menghentikan waktu agar rasa bersalahnya ini diampuni oleh orang-orang yang tidak berdosa. Orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai salah padanya, berbaik hati padanya dan menganggapnya sebagai temannya. Namun, orang-orang itu tetap salah di mata panasnya. Merah menyala bagaikan mata setan. Dia tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang memperlakukannya baik. Dengan tangannya ini, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah itu telah pergi ke dunia lain. Dia sudah menghabisi mereka yang sangat dekat dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto?

Ketika mengingat nama itu, gadis itu tersentak. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat. Tampak ada sesuatu yang berkilau di tangan kanannya. Entahlah apa itu. Namun, yang pasti, gadis itu merasakan hatinya sangat terguncang ketika mengingat tentang kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berumur sekitar 22 tahun. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang polisi. Dia telah menyelamatkan gadis itu dari rasa trauma karena gadis itu telah membunuh orang yang akan memperkosanya itu. Gadis itu hampir kehilangan harga dirinya saat diperlakukan kasar oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sampai akhirnya orang itu dibunuhnya dengan sebuah pisau yang tajam. Mengakibatkan mental dan jiwanya terganggu. Dia mengalami depresi berat hingga sempat dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi, Naruto terus datang untuk menengok keadaannya saat di rumah sakit jiwa. Sebab Naruto mengenalnya.

Naruto pernah sekelas dengannya saat SMA dulu. Bahkan menjadi temannya yang akrab. Hingga gadis itu kehilangan orang tuanya saat di kelas 3 SMA. Dia menjadi yatim piatu. Lalu dia pun memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan pindah ke kota lain. Meninggalkan kota Konoha dan mencari kehidupan baru di kota lain.

Jiwanya terguncang dan hancur saat harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya sudah tiada. Sampai seorang pria tua menemuinya, mengaku sebagai teman ayahnya dan akan membawanya pergi ke kota Konoha. Gadis itu menyetujuinya dan bersedia ikut dengan orang itu. Tapi, ternyata orang itu mempunyai maksud yang jahat. Menjebaknya dalam sebuah kamar di hotel dan dipaksa untuk melayani pria hidung belang. Tentu saja dia kaget dengan semua ini. Kemudian ia pun melawan pria hidung belang itu dengan menusukkan pisau beberapa kali pada tubuh pria hidung belang itu. Pada akhirnya pria hidung belang itu tewas di tempat, gadis itu menjadi syok sambil menggenggam pisau yang penuh darah. Dia sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Hal ini dilakukannya demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Jika tidak, masa depannya akan hancur begitu saja. Dia tidak mau hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya.

Setelah itu, polisi pun datang untuk mengusut pembunuhan ini. Gadis itu menjadi stres saat dimasukkan ke penjara, kemudian mengalami depresi berat dan terpaksa dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa selama dua tahun. Sampai puncaknya, Naruto yang berhasil lulus menjadi seorang polisi, datang untuk menengok keadaan gadis itu. Naruto merasa kasihan dan mengabdikan dirinya untuk menolong gadis itu serta berusaha keras melakukan apa saja agar membuat gadis itu cepat sembuh.

Harapan Naruto pun terkabul, gadis itu akhirnya sembuh. Gadis itu kembali sadar dan mengenali siapa dirinya. Dia adalah Megurine Luka, seorang anak dari keluarga Megurine yang terkenal sebagai pengusaha besar. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Dia hidup sendirian. Bahkan rumah milik orang tuanya diambil ahli oleh orang lain. Dia tidak mempunyai siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Hingga Naruto terus menghiburnya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Ada Naruto bersamanya. Lalu Naruto mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya di kota Konoha. Naruto juga tinggal sendirian karena orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri sekarang.

Mendengar hal itu, gadis yang bernama Luka itu, terharu dan menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Dia merasa senang karena masih memiliki orang yang masih peduli padanya. Dari sekian kejadian yang telah dialaminya selama ini, Luka tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi. Dia merasa tidak perlu lagi untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Karena masa depannya sudah menunggunya sekarang. Masa depannya adalah ingin memiliki cinta Naruto sepenuhnya.

Ya, Luka mencintai Naruto seiring Naruto terus peduli dan perhatian padanya. Naruto juga membantu untuk mengusut kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan Luka atas dasar untuk menyelamatkan diri dari aksi pemerkosaan. Hingga pengadilan mengabulkan permohonan Naruto yang dibantu oleh pengacara ternama yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Luka pun terbebas sepenuhnya dari jeratan hukum. Dia dinyatakan bebas dan tidak ada kesalahan apapun lagi. Dengan begitu, kehidupan Luka menjadi normal seperti biasanya sampai Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Luka dan menjadikan Luka sebagai kekasihnya.

Kini hubungan kekasih itu akan dilanjutkan pada hubungan yang serius. Naruto melamar Luka menjadi istrinya dan mengikat Luka terlebih dahulu dengan tali pertunangan. Orang tua Naruto sudah setuju dengan hubungan Naruto dan Luka. Naruto pun memberikan cincin tanda pertunangan pada Luka. Lalu dipasangnya di jari manis tangan kiri Luka. Naruto juga mengatakan jika acara pernikahan mereka akan digelar, seminggu lagi. Jadi, selama itu, Luka harus tinggal di rumah Naruto yang begitu besar dan sederhana ini.

Naruto begitu baik, perhatian, peduli, lembut dan sayang padanya. Membuat Luka semakin betah tinggal bersamanya selama ini. Kehidupan Luka semakin membaik ketika bersama Naruto. Naruto adalah malaikat penjaganya. Naruto adalah pengawal pribadinya. Baginya, Naruto adalah segalanya. Orang yang begitu berharga untuknya dan tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya begitu saja. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Naruto selain dirinya. Tidak ada yang boleh mencuri perhatian Naruto darinya. Naruto harus selalu di dekatnya walaupun apa yang terjadi.

TES! TES! TES!

Tiba-tiba, setetes air bening mengalir deras di pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis terisak-isak sambil menggenggam benda berkilau di tangan kanannya. Begitu rindunya. Begitu ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Naruto, dia belum pulang karena ada pekerjaan mendadak di luar kota. Sehingga tiga hari ini, dia belum kembali ke rumah ini.

"Naruto-kun ... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Luka merasakan perasaannya yang ingin menghentikan semua ini. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang memiliki Naruto. Dia merasakan ada suatu bisikan untuk menghentikan waktu. Bisikan setan untuk menghabisi semuanya sekarang jika Naruto pulang nantinya.

Masa lalu yang suram, rapuh, hampa dan kelam. Dia sudah menjadi orang yang berlumuran dosa dan penuh maksiat. Dia memikirkan masa depannya yang akan suram seperti masa lalunya. Dia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang tua Naruto yang akan mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Bahwa dia pernah membunuh, menjadi pembunuh, menjadi narapidana di penjara dan bahkan menjadi orang gila yang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa selama dua tahun. Dia sudah menjadi gadis yang hina dan tidak mempunyai masa depan lagi. Tidak ada yang patut dibanggakannya. Selain menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membunuh orang-orang yang tidak berdosa. Dia tidak mempunyai apapun lagi selain rasa cintanya yang sangat besar untuk Naruto sekarang.

Semua kebenaran sekarang adalah kunci yang menghubungkan masa depan. Karena itu, dia akan mengakhirinya sekarang.

Dia merasa ikatan cintanya dengan Naruto sudah terasa hancur. Remuk redam tiada bertepi. Tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa perih akan semua yang telah terjadi. Dia sudah membunuh beberapa gadis yang dekat dengan Naruto. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Luka telah membunuh mereka dengan pisau belati. Namun, polisi tidak mengendus tindakan Luka ini karena Luka merancang pembunuhan ini serapi mungkin agar terkesan orang yang dibunuhnya dengan pisau, tewas karena bunuh diri. Jiwanya terguncang agar bisa melindungi Naruto. Dengan begitu, Naruto tidak didekati oleh siapapun lagi.

Ikatan cinta ini tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Tidak dapat dipertahankan lagi. Luka sudah menjadi yandere yang menakutkan sekarang.

"Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu sekali lagi, Naruto-kun ...," kata Luka pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menggenggam kuat gagang benda berkilau di tangan kanannya. Perasaannya menangis juga di dalam hatinya. Seiring bulir-bulir air bening terus jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Tiba-tiba ...

KRIEEET!

Pintu kamar Luka terbuka dan terdengarlah suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Luka-chan ... Apa kamu ada di dalam kamarmu?"

Itu adalah suara Naruto!

Dia menyadarinya. Menutup kedua matanya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Telinganya menajam ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas menuju ke arahnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto, seorang pria berambut pirang pendek. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Berkulit coklat. Bertubuh tinggi dan atletis. Dia memang cocok menjadi seorang polisi jika postur tubuhnya seperti itu.

Naruto sudah pulang dari tugasnya sebagai polisi. Lalu segera pulang ke apartemennya untuk menemui Luka. Dia merindukan Luka. Sangat rindu. Karena itu, dia bergegas mencari Luka sesampainya di rumah. Baginya, Luka adalah segalanya. Tidak akan dilepaskannya begitu saja.

Begitu dirinya berada di belakang Luka yang berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya langsung merangkul Luka dari belakang seraya berkata.

"Luka-chan ... Aku sudah pulang. Kenapa kamu berdiri di sini? Malam ini terasa dingin. Apa kamu tidak merasa dingin juga?"

Luka terdiam. Tangisannya mulai berhenti. Tangan kanannya yang memegang gagang benda berkilau itu, akan mulai melaksanakan aksinya. Bersamaan angin malam bertiup kencang dan menerpa mereka.

WHUUUUUUUUSH!

Keinginan Luka untuk menghentikan waktu akan segera tiba. Niatnya sudah bulat untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Di dalam hatinya, dia bersiap akan menghabisi nyawa orang yang memeluknya sekarang.

Dia tidak takut untuk membunuh lagi! Naruto harus mati di malam ini!

Keinginannya tidak lama lagi akan menjadi kenyataan. Benda berkilau yang dipegangnya sedari tadi siap untuk dilayangkan ke arah Naruto.

Benda berkilau itu adalah sebuah pisau belati!

Luka tidak main-main. Dia serius akan membunuh Naruto di malam ini.

Dia hidup hanya dapat melindungi. Melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang tidak berdaya lagi. Rapuh seperti cermin yang retak. Dia tidak dapat mengenali dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia telah menjadi orang lain. Bukan Luka yang dulu. Luka yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Kini tinggallah pantulan dirinya yang retak. Luka sekarang telah menjadi seorang yandere. Yandere yang akan membunuh orang yang dicintainya ini.

Ini semua dilakukannya agar dia tetap setia pada dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya menganggap dirinya yang penuh dosa ini, tidak pantas disandingkan dengan pria terhormat seperti Naruto. Dirinya yang tidak berguna. Tidak memiliki masa depan. Masa lalu yang suram. Tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan dari dirinya sendiri.

Jika mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain, hanya ada satu hal yang ingin Luka katakan pada Naruto sebelum mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir, Naruto-kun ..." sahut Luka selembut mungkin.

Di dalam hatinya, sudah tertulis kata ingin membunuh.

Dia melakukan segalanya agar dapat kembali kepada Naruto. Dengan maksud ingin mengirim Naruto ke dunia lain. Naruto tidak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun. Hanya Luka yang memiliki Naruto.

Di dalam dada Luka yang telah hangus karena niat yang buruk. Itu sangat menyakitkan jika ingin menghilangkan nyawa orang yang dicintainya ini. Sungguh terasa sesak bagaikan ditikam jarum yang banyak.

Tapi, apa daya ...

Suratan takdir dan bisikan setan telah hinggap di telinga Luka. Sampai Naruto melepaskan pelukannya itu. Luka pun menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Naruto. Menatap wajah Naruto dengan intens. Naruto tersenyum padanya dalam samar-samar kegelapan.

"Aku juga akan mencintaimu sampai akhir, Luka-chan. Aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu. Apa kamu mau menikah denganku secepatnya?"

Luka menjawabnya dengan cepat. Disertai anggukan kepala dan senyuman palsu.

"Iya, aku mau menikah denganmu secepatnya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?"

Naruto semakin tersenyum. Dia memegang dua pipi Luka.

"Secepatnya. Mungkin dalam seminggu ini. Aku yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu."

Luka terus tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak tulus. Itulah senyuman palsu yang tidak lama berubah menjadi senyuman iblis.

"Malam ini, aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu."

"Kejutan apa?"

Naruto tampak penasaran. Dia menatap wajah Luka. Senyuman Luka menghilang begitu saja. Sangat datar. Kosong tanpa bernyawa.

"Suatu kejutan yang akan mengejutkanmu. Perlahan-lahan kamu akan merasakan hal yang tidak pernah kamu bayangkan. Rasanya akan membuat jantungmu sangat berdebar-debar."

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas.

"Hm, maksudmu?"

Seutas kalimat dari kebohongan yang lembut dan sebuah kecaman bergema di telinga Luka. Membisikkan untuk segera menghabisi nyawa orang yang berada di depan matanya sekarang.

Dia tidak takut untuk membunuh lagi. Pisau belati mulai digerakkan ke atas secara perlahan-lahan.

SET!

Keinginan membunuh ini tidak lama lagi akan menjadi kenyataan. Tangan Luka yang memegang pisau sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

Dia hidup agar dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia takut dibohongi, dikhianati dan diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang lain. Rasanya hatinya tidak akan mempercayai orang lain lagi.

Dengan begitu, dia tetap setia pada dirinya sendiri. Seiring pisau itu melayang ke bawah.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Naruto sangat kaget dengan tindakan Luka itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia sangat syok. Namun ...

JLEB!

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka!

Pisau berhasil ditusukkan tepat di lengan kiri Luka. Luka menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau yang akan digunakannya untuk membunuh Naruto. Namun, sebaliknya pisau itu digunakan untuk menusuk dirinya yang telah berpikiran buruk. Pikiran buruk ingin menghabisi nyawa orang yang dicintainya ini. Bisikan setan telah memperdayakannya. Tapi, dengan cepat, dia menguasai dirinya agar tidak membunuh Naruto.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menusuk lengan kirinya itu. Perasaannya telah bersalah. Dia sudah bersalah. Apakah Tuhan akan mengampuni perasaannya yang bersalah ini?

Naruto pun sangat panik melihat semua ini. Luka menahan perihnya pisau yang menusuk lengan kirinya hingga darah segar pun mengalir deras dari luka yang ditusuk pisau tersebut.

"Luka-chan! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Naruto berusaha mencabut pisau yang menancap di lengan kiri Luka.

Luka malah mencegah Naruto melakukannya.

"Jangan Naruto! Biarkan saja! Biarkan saja pisau ini menusukku! Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar! Aku telah menghukum diriku sendiri! Inilah hukuman yang pantas buatku yang telah menjadi seorang pembunuh!"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Dengan sikap yang tegas, Naruto tidak mau lagi mengalah dan langsung mencabut pisau itu dari lengan kiri Luka.

SREK!

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Luka berteriak kesakitan saat pisau itu ditarik habis oleh Naruto. Pisau itu diletakkan di atas meja oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto menghidupkan lampu sehingga menerangi kamar Luka itu. Kemudian bergegas mencari kotak P3K yang memang ada di kamar Luka.

Luka memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Wajahnya begitu suram. Menahan rasa sakitnya tusukan pisau itu di lengan kirinya itu.

'Aku ingin membuat surga bersamamu. Karena setelah membunuhmu, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak mampu membunuhmu. Aku tidak tega. Karena itu sebagai gantinya, aku menusuk diriku sendiri. Itulah hukumanku karena aku telah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun ...,' batin Luka yang menundukkan kepalanya sembari memegang tangan kirinya yang sudah terluka.

SREK!

Tangan Luka yang terluka diobati oleh Naruto dengan peralatan yang ada di dalam kotak P3K. Kotak P3K itu diletakkan di lantai. Naruto menyuruh Luka duduk di lantai. Membersihkan darah di tangan Luka dengan kapas yang telah dicelupkan ke dalam air bersih. Setelah itu, dia memberikan obat antiseptik di sekitar luka yang telah bersih dari darah. Kemudian menutup luka itu dengan kapas yang diberi obat merah. Rasanya memang perih. Tapi, Luka tidak merasakan hal itu. Dia termangu saat memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang membalut lukanya dengan kain kassa yang steril. Naruto melakukannya dengan cekatan. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya karena dia adalah seorang polisi.

Luka terpaku dengan perhatian Naruto. Naruto memang pria yang baik hati dan penyayang. Dia sempurna di mata Luka. Baginya, Naruto adalah malaikat penjaga yang selalu ingin melindunginya setiap saat.

Dia ingin tersenyum di samping Naruto selamanya. Menikah dan menjadi istri Naruto selamanya. Pasti itu sangat membahagiakan.

"Sudah selesai ..."

Naruto tersenyum saat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu. Luka itu sudah ditutupi. Perasaan Luka menjadi sedikit membaik ketika melihat senyuman Naruto itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," wajah Luka suram lagi."Maafkan aku atas tindakanku tadi. Aku memang bodoh."

Naruto mengangguk sambil memegang tangan Luka. Menatap Luka dengan serius.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Tapi, jangan lakukan seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kamu menusuk dirimu sendiri. Kamu tidak bersalah. Kamu bukan pembunuh lagi. Kamu adalah Luka yang baru. Luka yang akan menjadi istriku nanti. Percayalah, Luka. Aku akan terus mendukung dan membimbingmu untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Aku adalah polisi. Akulah penjaga hatimu. Janganlah terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Jangan ingat lagi masa lalumu. Pikirkanlah untuk masa depanmu. Masa depanmu adalah menikah denganku dan menjadi istriku. Itulah masa depanmu yang sebenarnya."

Gadis bersurai merah muda terpaku mendengarkan perkataan Naruto yang begitu menyentuh hatinya. Dia ingin mempercayai arti hidupnya sendiri. Arti hidup yang selalu Naruto katakan padanya yaitu kehidupan itu membahagiakan jika kita berusaha membahagiakan kehidupan orang yang kita cintai. Membuat orang yang kita cintai itu tersenyum, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Itulah arti hidup yang sebenarnya.

GYUT!

Salah satu tangan Luka mengepal kuat. Dia berusaha untuk bangkit lagi dari kekelaman ini. Bisikan setan itu harus dilawannya. Hatinya mulai bertekad lagi untuk melakukan hal yang lebih baik. Berusaha menepis niat buruk yang ingin membunuh itu jauh-jauh. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan hati orang yang dicintainya ini.

Senyuman manis merekah di wajah Luka yang mulai cerah. Senyuman tulus dari hatinya yang begitu bersih.

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu nanti. Aku berjanji. Inilah janjiku seumur hidup."

Tangan Naruto terus menggenggam kuat tangan kiri Luka. Dia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luka itu. Hatinya merasa lega sesaat.

"Bagus sekali. Aku senang mendengarnya, Luka."

"Hm ... Ya."

Wajah Luka menjadi berseri-seri. Senyuman tulusnya terus mengembang di wajahnya. Sepertinya hatinya sudah merasa enteng sekarang. Tidak berat. Tidak kelam.

Masa depan Luka adalah Naruto. Naruto yang akan selalu menemaninya sampai akhir hayat hidupnya nanti.

Kini kedua tangan Naruto beralih untuk memegang dua pipi Luka. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Luka. Luka menyadarinya.

'Eh, Na-Naruto-kun ...'

Kedua mata Luka sedikit membulat setelah mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka dari Naruto. Naruto mencium pipinya.

Tapi, Luka menerimanya. Kedua matanya melembut dan perlahan-lahan menutup. Merasakan cinta Naruto yang tersampaikan lewat ciuman ini.

Dia semakin tertarik pada diri Naruto. Semakin juga dia menderita karenanya. Tidak mampu lagi untuk melepaskannya begitu saja seiring Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan setelah merasakan kedua tangan Naruto membelit pinggangnya dengan erat. Sementara kedua tangan Luka merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat juga.

WHUUUUUUUSH!

Angin berhembus pelan lagi dan masuk menerpa kamar Luka. Gorden jendela berwarna merah muda bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin. Juga membuat rambut dan pakaian dua orang itu berkibar-kibar ditiup angin.

Mereka telah terlelap dalam cinta yang begitu indah. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar setelah berpelukan tadi. Tangan Luka memegang pipi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kamu memang yakin ingin menikah denganku?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Orang tuaku sudah menyetujuinya. Mereka sudah mengetahui tentang dirimu. Kamu tenang saja. Orang tuaku itu sangat baik. Mereka akan menerimamu dengan tangan yang terbuka."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Luka tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kemudian mereka mendekatkan diri masing-masing. Berpelukan dengan erat dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

Diri mereka telah menyatu. Seminggu lagi, mereka akan menikah. Naruto yang mengatakannya karena dia ingin cepat menikahi Luka. Orang tua Naruto sudah setuju dan tidak keberatan jika Naruto menikah dengan Luka. Naruto yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Luka hanya tinggal menunggu saja.

Akhirnya hati Luka kembali damai. Setelah merasakan cinta yang tulus dari Naruto. Seorang yandere akan berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Dia akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Bersama Naruto yang akan terus membimbingnya sampai ujung waktunya nanti.

Akhir yang membahagiakan. Tidak berakhir dengan tragedi yang menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Radit udah siap!**

 **Maaf, jika lama banget saya merespon permintaanmu. Maaf sekali lagi jika saya telat membuatnya *sembah sujud berkali-kali***

 **Suer, susah banget nyari terjemahan lagu yang kamu minta buat ide cerita ini di google. Entah saya kurang teliti atau nggak pas mencarinya. Akhirnya saya dapatkan setelah melebarkan kedua mata saya tajam-tajam. Ah, akhirnya terjemahan lagu ini dapat juga! *teriak gak jelas di dalam hati***

 **Ternyata terjemahan lagunya tentang kisah yandere. Wah, ini memang mantap kalau yang jadi yandere-nya adalah Luka. Siplah ...**

 **Next, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Udah dapat feel kelamnya atau nggak ya? Hm ... Saya nggak tau pasti. -_-**

 **Segini aja deh, nggak tau mau nulis apa lagi.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah baca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Salam ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 25 April 2016**


End file.
